Enfermo de ti
by Sutendoyi
Summary: -Yaoi- HK... Hiei ama a Kurama, pero puede basarse una relación tan solo en el mutuo deseo? (odio el summary, no sé que poner) RR.
1. Default Chapter

Disclairmers: yu yu hakusho no me pertenece...si lo fuese nadie tendría dudas sobre si es o deja de ser yaoi, XD.

-Enfermo de ti-

( Hiei's POV)

El suave perfume de rosas, característica tuya, me invade los sentidos y me traslada hasta un mundo irreal, del que no encuentro el camino de salida. Tu olor se mezcla con el del sudor almacenado en la habitación...la atmósfera del después del sexo. Estoy acunado entre tus posesivos brazos...se siente bien. La noche pronto dará paso al día, entonces comenzará mi suplicio.....¿Por qué estoy desnudo...?

( Flash back )

Tengo tu piel tan cerca de mí, al alcance de mi mano. Pero no la puedo tocar, porqué la piel que con tanta ansia deseo acariciar se deshace entre mis manos y desaparece. Me muero por probar tus labios, aunque que sepa de antemano que si lo hago su veneno se filtrará en mi ser y me envenenará el alma, convirtiéndome en adicto a la más dulce de las muertes. Te siento cerca de mi, noto como el deseo me envuelve, y hace despertar en mí mil y una sensaciones que no soy capaz de controlar. Ese maldito fuego que has despertado en mi me consume cada día más...hasta que acabe conmigo, pues soy víctima de la más nefasta de las pasiones...y no parece que tenga cura. Cada día te acercas a mi, con tu radiante sonrisa, y me diriges las mismas palabras cálidas que sueles dirigir a todos los ándome.

Ah, ¿De que ralea es tu belleza, que así me precipita en la agonía? Quiero despertar con tu pelo entrelazado en mis dedos, quiero sentir tu piel bajo mi piel...quiero ser el primero en ver abrirse tus ojos, quiero perderme entre su luz y profundidad. Deseo también morir aquí y ahora. Sé que por mucho que suplique al cielo, o aunque me venda el alma al diablo, jamás seré para ti algo más que un juego, un simple capricho del cual te cansarás tarde o temprano... y yo no quiero sufrir más. Quiero ser tu todo, yo quiero ser sol, de la misma forma en que tu lo eres para mi, sino no me sirve. Mi cordura se ha degradado hasta el punto en que la locura ha invadido por completo mi mente...tu no eres fiel a nadie más que a ti mismo...eres aún más egoísta que yo. El mundo es muy injusto...porqué la gente como tu no sois capaces de amar...pero poséis el atractivo del diablo que causa estragos en todo aquel que posa su vista en ella. Estoy enfermo de ti. La desesperación me clava mil dardos de dolor en lo más profundo de mi ser, hundiéndome cada vez más en las tinieblas...perdiéndome entre la oscuridad.

Afuera llueve...las finas gotas de lluvia mojan mi cara y recorren mis ojos como si fueran las lágrimas que a toda costa intento retener. Permanezco desde lejos observándote a través de la ventana, figura engañosa hija de un sueño inalcanzable. Siento deseos de posarme en tu ventana, dejarme seducir y estar entre tus brazos, pero aunque la intensidad de mis sentimientos me pida eso, no quiero venderme tan fácilmente. Malditos dioses...estáis en mi contra des del momento en que nací... ¿Tengo que pagar tan alto precio por el espejismo que me he atrevido a amar? Si el amor es la tela más hermosa que puede tejer el alma, será mejor que la utilice para ahocarme.

Puesto que el deseo me devora por dentro, porqué la presión que me oprime el corazón va hacer que estalle. Porqué yo mismo me he prohibido confesarme, porqué no quiero volver a ser utilizado, porqué estoy negándote mi cuerpo, porque utilizarás mi amor para desangrarme hasta que mi corazón quede seco. Porqué deseo tocar tu cuerpo y soñar, porqué quiero sentirte a mi lado, porqué quiero sentir tus labios sobre mi piel, porqué este fuego llamado deseo me domina por completo, porque reniego de todas mis creencias. Porque me guío por instinto y no por la razón, porqué me has hechizado, porqué soy incapaz de ver aparte de tus ojos de jade, porqué no quiero esperar más. Porqué estoy enamorado de la lujuria. Porque anhelo que me digas que soy tuyo y que tu eres mío, aunque sea una mentira, deseo oírlo al menos una vez en mi vida. Porque mi amor se llama Kurama, esta noche me ofrezco en sacrificio a la pasión y me convierto en su nuevo esclavo.

Hola, soy nueva por aquí. De hecho este es mi primer fic ( espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal ). Este es el final del primer capítulo, narrado des del punto de vista de Hiei, y continuaré el fic dependiendo de lo que pongan los review, si os gusta dejadme uno, por favor, así sé si vale la pena o no continuar.

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclairmer: yu yu hakusho no me pertenece, etc...

( Hiei's POV )

Los primeros rayos de luz traviesan las cortinas, iluminando levemente la habitación. Parece que el sol me señale con un dedo acusador, o que me señale para burlarse de mi estupidez. Sigo abrazado por los brazos de Kurama...de momento. Cuando él despierte, empezará mi suplicio. Ayer arrojé mi cordura al vacío...junto con la dignidad...y ya me es imposible dar marcha atrás. No pude controlar el corazón que creía no tener, e hice lo mismo que han hecho miles antes que yo, abandonarme en tus caricias, en tus besos, en tu olor. Por una noche, he sentido como si fuese especial para ti... pero lo pagaré con mi vida. No quiero volver a ser rechazado otra vez, pero se que volverá a ocurrir, y que yo mismo me he dirigido hacia el precipicio. El amor idealizado no existe...en realidad es puro veneno, que va perforando con su ácido dulcemente para que no te des cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿Aún estás ahí?-.

Empieza. Lentamente vas alejando tus brazos de mi cuerpo mientras vas levantándote, la fina sábana cubriéndote parcialmente.

- Creí que ya te habrías marchado.- Dices con tranquilidad.-De hecho, no me molesta demasiado. ¿Vienes a la ducha?.-

Me quedo como estoy, sin contestar, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Al cabo de unos segundos te oigo suspirar y tus pasos dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño. Giro la cara para evitar verte...lo único que voy a poder hacer a partir de ahora es intentar vivir agonizando, hasta el momento en que mi alma estará tan adentrada en la oscuridad que nadie en su sano juicio podrá llamar a mi situación "vida". Me abrazó a mis rodillas y entierro la cara en ellas, llorando amargamente porqué sé que no hay manara de atar tu corazón al mío, porque te entregado el mío, porque este late sin dueño y jamás volveré a recuperarlo. Maldito seas, tu que me has hecho esclavo de tus gracias, pues he conocido en tu cuerpo la cárcel de mis días.

( Kurama's POV )

Giro el grifo y dejo que el agua fría recorra mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome al cambio de temperatura. Dejo correr el agua durante unos minutos, mientras observo las marcas que me ha dejado Hiei. Lo cierto es que no estuvo nada mal, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo juntar mi cuerpo con el suyo, saborear cada centímetro de su piel, hacerlo mío... y la espera ha valido la pena. De todos los amantes que he tenido, él es el que se me ha resistido durante más tiempo. Esbozo una sonrisa. Ayer, mientras estaba haciendo los deberes, por fin apareció de nuevo delante de mi ventana. Abrí la ventana y lo primero que hizo fue arrojase sobre mis brazos, después, yo lo conduje hasta los más delirantes placeres. Cambio de temperatura. Un pequeño dolor me asalta el corazón, acompañado de una leve carga de mala conciencia. Jamás he sido capaz de amar, cierto es que he sido amado y deseado por muchos, pero jamás he sido capaz de corresponder a nadie. Los utilizaba hasta que me cansaba de ellos y los apartaba de mi lado. Luego, buscaba a otro y así sucesivamente hasta hoy. Lo cierto es que destrocé el corazón de muchos de ellos, que me guardaron rencor o acabaron sucumbiendo a la locura, pero nunca me había sentido culpable hasta hoy. Ese es el precio que pagué por mi perfección, la incapacidad de amar a los demás. Hiei ha sufrido mucho durante su vida, pero ni siquiera eso ha frenado mi deseo, en ese aspecto, sigo siendo el mismo youko de siempre. Lo único que me ha aportado mezclarme con los humanos ha sido este estúpido sentimiento de culpabilidad, que me hace sentir mal conmigo mismo, en contra de mi voluntad. Aunque...Hiei tampoco debe quererme demasiado...solo lo suficiente para acostarse conmigo y no ser vulnerable a la vez. Tampoco puedo estar haciéndole tanto daño,¿no?.

( Hiei's POV )

Kurama sale de la ducha, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Vuelvo a enterrar mi cara entre mis rodillas, mientras sostengo en mi mano un pequeño saquito. Me resisto a contemplar el espejismo del cual jamás seré el dueño. El fuego que ayer corría junto el deseo por mis venas está tranquilo por el momento, pero tu sola presencia puede avivarlo sin previo aviso. Te lanzo el saquito.

- ¿Qué es?- dices mientras lo capturas hábilmente.

- Ábrelo y lo sabrás-

Observo tu cara, mientras descubres lo que hay ahí dentro.

- Hiei, dime que representa esto.- dices mientras sostienes una de mis negras perlas entre tus dedos.

- Es para que te hagas un collar con ellas, por si algún te sientes culpable al mirarlas.-

- ¿Por qué?- tus ojos de jade mirándome con incredulidad.

- Por lo de anoche.-

- Que yo sepa no hicimos nada que tu no desearas.-

- No, hiciste todo lo que yo no deseaba que pasase.- aprieto los puños con fuerza. – me amaste, por una sola noche, me robaste lo único de valor que me quedaba, me has condenado a seguir eternamente sufriendo, no espera, lo he hecho yo solo, tu solo has sido la causa. Desearía que pudieses amar, y te enamoraras de alguien como tu, para saber que se siente cuando amas sabiendo que no vas a ser correspondido. Entierro con más fuerza mi cara, mientras me contengo para no volver a llorar.

- Hiei...¿Qué estás diciendo?.-

- Vamos, no te hagas el desentendido. Yo no me he entregado a ti porqué no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.- observo como en tus hermosos ojos se cruza un pequeño destello de terror al presentir lo que voy a decirte. – Mi problema, es que amo a alguien que me es imposible de alcanzar, que solo va a considerarme como a uno más de su larga lista de amantes, que a sus ojos tan solo soy un capricho pasajero. Kurama...yo te amo, y eso me llevará a la perdición, ¿no es así? ¿Sabes que? Desearía que la noche de ayer hubiera sido la última de mi vida.- Dije mientras clavaba mis ojos escarlata, que reflejan la mezcal de odio y de amor que ahora mismo siento en los sorprendidos/aterrorizados ojos de él.

Fin del capítulo.

Hola, por fin pude colgar el segundo capítulo ( que me ha quedado fatal ), estos malditos exámenes ¬¬ , ni respirar me dejan. Por si hay dudas, en este fic Kurama y Youko son la misma persona, por eso me ha quedado un poquillo cabroncete el muchacho,XD, en serio, no es que le odie ni nada parecido. Pues venga, a contestar reviews .

AomeRL: hola! Eres mi primer review!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Sutendoyi dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad ) No es que Hiei domine la poesía, solo yo que ese día estaba inspirada, jeje ( que respuesta más cutre, hasta yo me avergüenzo de mi misma ). Me leí algunos de tus fics y me gustaron, pero no pude dejar review en todos por falta de tiempo.

Yukina Jaganshi: De momento, los primeros capítulos están más orientados hacia Hiei, pero en esta ya ha salido un poco de lo que piensa Kurama, ya se irá viendo. En cuanto a actualizar...lo haré cuando pueda.

Jen Sweet: Pues sí, como en este fic Kurama y Youko van a ser la misma persona, al pobre Hiei le va tocar apechugar con lo que eso representa.

Valsed: Muchas gracias. En este capítulo no hay tanta poesía, pero es que tampoco me pareció que este capítulo precisara de ella, o sea que la reservaré para más adelante, cuando profundice los sentimientos de cada uno.

x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x: , jeje, me alegro de que fuera tu primer review, me hizo mucha ilusión. De hecho este no parece tanto una poesía, en el otro es que se me pasó la mano.

Ruri- Sakuma: Muchas gracias a ti también. Actualizaré cuando los exámenes me lo permitan, que me parece que empiezan a condicionarme demasiado la vida, que duro es ser estudiante.

Haruka: Je, de hecho el anterior quedó mejor que este, ciertamente. Espero que el siguiente quede algo mejor.

KaraKurama: Languages are definitely a big problem. My English is not very good, so I'm very sorry about this.

Leaven: Aunque no escribas tienes derecho de opinión, aportarla contribuye ha ayudar al autor, por lo que no te cortes en enviar reviews, al menos para mi son de gran ayuda.

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que enviaron reviews, me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos, o sea que seguid enviándomelos, me motivan a continuar la historia,.


End file.
